As a hybrid vehicle including an engine and a motor as driving sources, various vehicles are proposed and put into practical use in recent years. For example, PTL 1 discloses that in a front engine-rear drive (FR) hybrid vehicle, motors configured to transmit power to a differential case of a differential device are arranged at respective left and right axles.
In the hybrid vehicle of PTL 1, when the motor drives while the engine is driving, power transmitted from the motor is integrated in the differential case with power transmitted from the engine through a transmission and a propeller shaft. With this, torque assist is performed by the motor, and the power integrated in the differential case is transmitted through the axles to driving wheels. Further, when the motor drives while the engine is in a stop state, the power of the motor is transmitted through the differential device and the axles to the driving wheels. Thus, motor traveling is performed.